The Love Spell Potential
The Love Spell Potential is the twenty-third episode of Season 6 of The Big Bang Theory. Synopsis After being forced to call off their trip to Las Vegas, Penny, Amy, and Bernadette end up playing Dungeons and Dragons with Leonard, Sheldon, and Howard, while Raj goes on a date with Lucy. While playing, Amy begins to feel as though Penny is poking fun at her and Sheldon after casting a love spell on their characters. Plot As the girls hop into a cab to go to the airport for a trip to Las Vegas, the guys are planning to play Dungeons and Dragons with Howard playing as the dungeon master. Raj is also playing Dungeons and Dragons because his girlfriend Lucy is busy. Howard wonders how they talk to each other, and Raj tells him that they have a rule that if no one talks during a video chat for 3 minutes they can hang up. Sheldon becomes doubtful and uncomfortable with Howard being the dungeon master, and talks about Zachary Quinto playing as Spock, taking over from Leonard Nimoy. However, Sheldon's opinion changes when Howard does the game narration in a Nicholas Cage impression. Just as the quest starts, Raj gets a text from Lucy, telling him that she's free. So Raj's character commits suicide, allowing Raj to leave the game and the apartment to join Lucy on their date. In-game, Raj's ghost haunts the characters and helps them with the journey. Raj, who is drinking to enable him to talk to Lucy, tells Lucy that he is glad that she can hang out with him. He learns that she is still trying things that scare her, e.g. telling her hair-dresser that she doesn't like bangs. Raj, however, likes her bangs which slightly horrifies Lucy. Meanwhile, the guys are still playing D&D when the girls come back unexpectedly. It is revealed that Amy was taken out of line by a TSA agent for a pat down which Amy thought got a little "handsy" and Amy broke the TSA agent's nose with her elbow. As a result, she is now on the "no-fly" list. Amy is apologetic and is about to leave to avoid ruining everyone's else night, but Leonard protests, stating that Raj left the game and they could use more players. Sheldon leaves it up to Howard, who as Al Pacino tells the girls that the whole apartment is playing D&D. During the game, Penny makes drinks which Sheldon objects to because they don't have alcohol during D&D, but she claims that she is serving a love potion that will make her like him. With that, Leonard goes for a double potion. Whilst facing down some ogres, Penny rolls the dice Vegas style. She kills the ogre and pleads for money. Back with Raj and Lucy, they are having dinner together, with Lucy saying that the crab cakes taste a little funky. Raj pushes her to send back the crab cakes and he calls over the waiter. Spooked, she goes to use the bathroom saying to the waiter that it is not because the crab cakes taste funky. It turns out that she is attempting the same escape again, only this time she is trapped behind a chain-linked fence. As the guys play D&D as if they are in Las Vegas, Raj finds her and begins to question her on why she is doing this. Lucy then tells him that he is pushing her too much making her send back her food. Raj wants her to tell him if he is upsetting her. As Lucy explains her problems, like she can't tell her hair-dresser what she wants. Feeling sympathy, Raj tells her that he likes her a lot, and after she explains more, they begin to kiss through the chain-linked fence. Back in D&D, Howard describes the dragon falling into the volcano and then flying out to attack. On Sheldon's request that he should do another impression and Howard does Christopher Walken. Amy rolls the dice and kills the dragon with Howard doing more of Christopher Walken. On Bernadette's admiration on Howard that he is a great dungeon master. However, Howard asks the characters of Sheldon and Amy to have sex in the game, but they both decline. But Bernadette and Howard continue to make an annoying cooing noise, with Bernadette casting a love spell on Sheldon and Amy. After Howard describes Amy as a half-orc with four hairy breasts and ask what is she going to do, Amy finally runs to Sheldon's bedroom, upset. This sends the room into stone silence, with everyone, including Howard, realizing that they went too far. Sheldon calls him out on this, saying that’s why girls shouldn't play D&D. Sheldon finds her in his bedroom and attempts to console her, but Amy explains to him that their friends think their relationship is a joke. Sheldon doesn't think that and after being asked if they are going to have an intimate relationship, he replies that he never thought about intimacy with anyone prior to meeting Amy. Since they are now alone in the bedroom, Amy suggests that they should return to their friends, Sheldon gets some dice so they can finish the spell that was cast onto their characters. They simulate their sex scene in the bedroom, with Leonard and Penny coming to the bedroom to try to apologize to them, but they are dismissed. Cast Gallery The_Girls.jpg|Penny, Amy, and Bernadette chanting “Vegas! Vegas! Vegas!” Trivia * Title reference: referring to the love spell put upon Sheldon and Amy's characters in their Dungeons and Dragons game and what it might result in. * This is the second time Raj is briefly involved in an D&D quest before his character dies after a quest has started, resulting him to spend a night with women. In The Santa Simulation, his character gets killed off by a cannon due to his foolishness and obsession to save Santa Claus, causing him to join girls' night at a bar. Here, he deliberately kills off his character in order to spend the night with Lucy. External Links Category:The Big Bang Theory Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Television episodes Category:Valentine's Day